I Need Love
by Aolani
Summary: xCHAPTER 11 UP READxThe gang is in highschool, Spike's the new kid, Faye's the outsider, Faye in mysterious gang that races, JuliaxVicious, FayexSpike! Lots of Action!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy bebop. Do not do anything to me! I am just a girl trying to get reviews for her stories.  
  
  
  
I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
  
  
Faye Valentine sat at the table in the back of the cafeteria, and looked out the window. Why do people think I am so different? I am as normal as everyone else in this room. She was nibbling on some chips, and had a drawing pad and pencil in her hand. She looked out the window to find some inspiration but couldn't find anything. She set her pencil down and looked around the large lunchroom. Everyone was sitting with their friends and boyfriends, everyone belonged. They all belonged somewhere. All except her. She looked around the room once again, but something caught her eye.  
  
Spike Spiegel looked down at his lunch. They have crap for food here. How is a man supposed to grow on this shit? He pushed his lunch away; he had suddenly lost his appetite. This was his first day of school here, and it wasn't turning out that well. Everyone seemed to hate him here. He looked up suddenly when he felt someone staring at him. He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen, and they were clear and big, and they looked intelligent too. She had shoulder length hair, and it was in two braids down her back. She had a yellow head-band in her hair that madder her hair look ever violet. Spike was attracted to this girl but he didn't see why she was staring at him. She suddenly picked up a pad that was sitting in front of her and put it into a bag. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and made her way toward him. She was wearing a pair of baggy low jeans that accented her small wait. For her top she wore a gray tank-top that cut off above her belly-button. She had her belly-button pierced so he could see something winking at him. Wow.she's one pretty girl...  
  
I can't believe that I am doing this. What was I thinking? Well, I can't turn back now.She made her way through the crowded caferteria to where the guy with puffy green hair sat. When she saw him staring at her, she felt like a freak. At least I can try to make new friends. What's there to loose? Everyone else hates me..except for Vicious. Thinking about Vicious brought a simile to her face.  
  
hand out, and Faye took it laughing softly.  
  
"Quite the gentleman I see."  
  
"I try really hard to be." Spike said giving her a gorgeous grin, "what brings you to this side of the lunchroom?"  
  
"Oh, well didn't they tell you? I am the welcoming committee. Welcome to High school Hell."  
  
"Yeah, well I have been in a lot of hells."  
  
"Well, this is a total different kind of hell."  
  
"What are you doing here, when you could be with your friends?"  
  
"Well...umm, I don't really have any friends except for Vicious. All my real friends don't go to school."  
  
"So you are trying to befriend me?"  
  
"Well I have nothing better to do now."  
  
"What do you say to going to a real place and getting something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, we still have forty-five minutes before we have to go to school. You are a senior right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here, but you can hear about my life story later. Now we have to go to school and get something to eat. I'm starving, The stuff here is crap."  
  
"That's why I buy stuff out of the vending machine." She took out her bag of chips and handed them to Spike. He took them gratefully, and they both stood and walked out of the lunch room. Everyone they past stopped talking and stared. Everyone never really noticed Faye until now. All the guys didn't notice her until she had finally found a guy, and the girls were jealous that she found such a great guy. This sure is one hell of a way to start the year. Spike thought with a grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are so nice! Once again I am writing in school when I should be working on other stuff but that's okay. This class isn't all that important anyway. I hope this chapter will be good, and it probably will be short because I only have a couple of minutes to write it before the bell rings. I'll get started.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Cowboy Bebop!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
"So, your car or mine?" Spike asked, walking toward the parking lot.  
  
"How 'bout your car, and then tomorrow we can take mine."  
  
"So we have a date tomorrow too?"  
  
"Well.umm.I thought we could become friends, I wasn't exactly referring to a date.." Faye said blushing. Spike grinned and steered her toward his car. It was a sports car that was a midnight blue.  
  
"Wow, you have a nice car."  
  
"Thank. I try to keep it pretty. So where do you want to go?" Spike unlocked Faye's door, and held it open for her. She climbed in, and put on her seat-belt. You never know what kind of driver he is. Spike climbed into the driver side, and turned the key. It started with a purr.  
  
"I don't really care where we go. What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"I'm in the mood for something I can't have." Spike looked at Faye with such intensity that Faye knew what was on his mind. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"What about a little Italian restaurant down the street? It's not that far, and it won't take that long to get to."  
  
"Sure, sounds good." Then Spike pulled out of the parking lot. When they reached the little restaurant, they headed inside, and were seated immediately. Faye took her napkin, and spread it out on her lap, Spike saw this, and shrugged then put his napkin on his own lap.  
  
"What's good here?"  
  
"Well, ummm, mostly everything, but I think I am just going to get lasagna. What are you going to get?"  
  
"I think I will just get that too. We can't stay that long, unless if we want to be late for school." Once they ordered, they sat in silence; both of them looking everywhere accept one another.  
  
Faye was the first one to break the silence. "How long have you lived here? I mean when did you move here?"  
  
"I came here from Mars, and I got here last Friday. It was a big change. Going to Mars to Earth and all." He sipped his water, and looked at her finally.  
  
"Don't you know anyone at the school?"  
  
"Well, my other friend, Vicious, but he wasn't at school today. My other friends don't go to this school."  
  
"You mean you're kind of in a gang?" Spike said looking at her arm. On her arm was a tattoo that looked like a dragon.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. I mostly just hang with them; I don't usually do the gang thing."  
  
"Would I be able, by chance, to meet these people?"  
  
"Why? Do you want to? Most people would be scared. That's why I don't really have any friends at school. They are all scared of the gang; I guess they think we are like the mob or something."  
  
"Well, I don't exactly have any other friends, and I'm not exactly a regular guy that goes to football practice, and chess club, so why not?"  
  
"If you really want to. You can meet them after school. They are really cool people. I think you will like them."  
  
"Okay, I will meet you after school, at the fountain in front of the school."  
  
"Okay." They finished eating, and against Faye's wishes Spike paid. She felt kind of happy that someone paid for her, usually she paid for herself. When they got to school, there were people everywhere chatting, getting ready to go to their next class. Faye looked down at her watch, then at Spike.  
  
"I have to go to my locker and get my stuff.'  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"No, that's okay. I know where my locker is."  
  
"I'm a gentleman, I insist." They walked to her locker, with lots of curious stares following them. She opened her locker and grabbed her stuff for History.  
  
Spike eyed her books and asked, "Who do you have for history? I might have the same class."  
  
"Everly. Who do you have?"  
  
Spike looked at his schedule and said, "Same as you. You can show me where it is." They walked to their class, and sat down in the back.  
  
"What? No assigned seats?"  
  
"The students her don't believe in assigned seats, so the teachers don't even bother."  
  
"Cool." He set his books down, and leaned back against the wall. This is going to be a long day. But at least Faye was with him now. He couldn't wait until he met her friends. I wonder if they are like the gang at home. Man, I miss them. The teacher walked in, and started talking in a mono-tone voice, Spike soon fell asleep. Never did he know that Faye was staring at him, and sketching his sleeping face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I haven't felt like writing lately, but I will try to write more!! Please review because I am sure that will make me wanna write more!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
I Need Love A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
Chapter 3  
When Spike woke up, everyone was getting up from their seats and leaving.  
  
"Where is everyone going?" Spike said groggily.  
  
"It's time for the next class. Time to wake up." Faye said, sticking her drawing pad into her book bag, and putting the bag over her shoulder, "What class do you have next?"  
  
"Umm.hold on. Let me get my schedule out." Spike stuck his hand and his pocket and came out with a crumpled piece of paper. "Let's see. I have Geometry, with Alder. What class do you have?"  
  
"I have Chemistry, so we don't have our last class together. Remember to go to the fountain after school, I will meet you there, and then we can head to my friend's place." She stood up and starting heading for the door.  
  
"Wait! I don't know where my class is!"  
  
"Am I supposed to show you around all day?"  
  
"Yeah! I don't know where to go, and if you're my friend then you will show me."  
  
"Fine! Hurry up! I'm going to be late for my class!" Spike hurried and stuffed his stuff into a binder, and put that under his arm. They walked out of the class together, and headed down the hall, back towards Spike's and Faye's lockers. Their lockers were somewhat next to each other. Faye didn't know this and was surprised when Spike went to his locker.  
  
"I didn't know that your locker was so close! Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Well I didn't know that my locker was here before. I haven't gone here yet, this is my first time. Have a cow."  
  
"Fine. Instead of meeting in front of the fountain, let's meet here, at our lockers, since they are so close to each other. What do you say about that?"  
  
"I guess that would be a lot better. Okay. Now you have to show me to my class. Hurry, we only have five minutes before the bell rings."  
  
"Okay, hurry." Faye set off at a brisk pace, and headed toward the opposite end of the hall. "What room was it again?"  
  
"405."  
  
"Here it is. Remember to stay at your locker. My class is at the other end of the hall, so don't get lost. See you after class." She waved and then set off, practically running down the hall. Spike walked into his math class, and looked around. The people there looked stuffy, as if they were a lot better than him. Yeah right. They are no better than me. He sat down in the back, and waited until the teacher came in. The next person that came through the door was a man his age, and he had long silver hair. He looked around and saw him sitting in the back and headed toward him.  
  
"You're in my seat. Get out." He said in a low voice, that Spike strained to hear.  
  
"Sure. I'll get out of your seat when you tell me your name."  
  
"Vicious. Now get out of my seat."  
  
"Hey! Your Faye's friend. I thought she said that you were gone today. She looked pretty lonely at lunch."  
  
"How did you know about Faye?" Vicious said curious. He sat down in an open desk next to Spike, and stared at him.  
  
"Well. Let's see. I met her at lunch, and then we talked about how the lunch food tasted like crap, and then we went to a little Italian restaurant down the street. She then agreed to let me meet some of her friends. How do you know Faye?"  
  
"You met her at lunch you say?"  
  
"Yeah. She oh so causally asked me to be her friend."  
  
"So your Faye's new friend. Well, she doesn't like that many people, but you're lucky that she chose you. Everyone else at this school are assholes. Are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm new. I just came to school today. Is this class any good or can I take a snooze?"  
  
"This class sux. It's for stupid kids, of course I took this class in 6th grade."  
  
"6th grade you say. Hmm. I'm not very good at math, so I might need a tutor. Are you interested?"  
  
"No. Yeah right, me a tutor. You will have better luck with Faye. She is really smart, she just doesn't show it. But she is even better at drawing. Have you seen her sketches? Damn, she can be an artist."  
  
"Yeah, I saw her at lunch drawing. Does she always sit at the table staring out the window?"  
  
"Yeah, even when I'm there."  
  
"So, where is this friend's house that Faye talked about?"  
  
"That's my house. It's big, and private. Just the way I like it."  
  
"Is it comfortable? Because that is the way that I like it."  
  
"Yeah, real comfortable."  
  
"What do you guys do there?"  
  
"You will just have to figure that out yourself. Are you meeting Faye after school?"  
  
"Yeah, at her locker."  
  
"Okay. When you see Faye tell her that I am here. She will just bring you over to my house."  
  
"Do you live alone?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents don't like me and I don't exactly like them all that much either."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm stuck with my parents until I can find a place to crash. I'm looking around, but there doesn't seem to be many openings."  
  
"Faye is staying with me too, since she got kicked out of the house. You can stay there too if you want, but let me tell you, if you live in that house you take care of yourself."  
  
"That would be great! Thanks a lot man, I mean I have been living with my parents forever, and ever since my older sister left, they have turned their attention to me."  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me. Hey, during work time we could go on over to the gym. Faye has Phy. Ed right now. We could go on over there. "  
  
"You teacher let's you walk out of the class?" Spike said, surprise registering on his face.  
  
"The teacher doesn't give a damn, and personally I wouldn't either."  
  
"Wow, this school just gets better and better." He turned his attention to the front, and saw a short man walk in, and he placed his text books on his desk.  
  
"Okay everyone, settle down! Today we are going over the two-step equation, and I want all of you to pay attention. After I jump start your little brains I am going to give you a test, so be prepared! If you forgot anything get out of my class now because you're not going to be able to go get it." He had a deep voice, and a face that said, "Don't mess with me."  
  
"He doesn't look like he would let us out." Spike whispered to Vicious.  
  
"As I said he doesn't care. All he cares about is if you are sitting in his class while he talks, other wise he says it's our futures, and we can use the time he gives us or we can mess around. Lots of kids stay here because they are scared of him, but don't be intimidated." Vicious said, looking straight ahead.  
  
When the teacher finished reviewing and once the tests were passed out, Spike took out his pencil and began. The test wasn't all that hard. Heck it was easy. When he finished he looked over to Vicious and saw that he was already done. Vicious saw him staring and gave Spike a little smirk. Once everyone was done, and the assignment assigned, they could do whatever they wanted. Vicious stood up and gestured to Spike telling him it was time to leave. They walked out of the classroom, pausing to nod at the teacher, and closed the door behind them.  
  
Vicious led the way down the long hallway, to the big gym. Once they got to the gym they found it empty.  
  
"They are probably outside." Vicious said, and lead him out toward the track. Once they got to the track they saw a bunch of kids gathered around the track watching to figures running. They were racing, and it was a girl and a guy.  
  
"What do you know...Its Faye and Vince." Spike squinted and then he could finally tell that it was Faye. He didn't know who the guy running next to her was, but he guessed it was Vince, and Vicious knew him. Faye was gaining, and Vince saw, so he plowed into Faye sending them both off the track and into the grass.  
  
"That ass!" Spike yelled, and was about to go running toward them when Vicious took a hold of Spike.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Vince just did that because he didn't want Faye to win. Don't worry they are friends." Vicious said as he saw Spike's confused look. When Spike looked over again, he saw that Faye was laughing, and she helped the guy up. Spike saw that Vince was a scrawny guy, and that he had had brown hair down to his ears.  
  
"Let's go over and say hi." Vicious said and led the way.  
  
When they got over there they saw Faye wrap one arm around Vince's waist as they walked toward the teacher and classmates.  
  
"Yo Faye!" Faye turned around at the sound of her voice and saw Spike and Vicious. She waved them over, as she turned Vince around stilling their movement.  
  
"Hey Vicious! I thought you were gone today!" Faye said as she gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, well I had some business to attend too, but I'm here now."  
  
"Spike," Faye said giving him a nod and a warm smile, "When did you meet Vicious?"  
  
"He's in my math class."  
  
"I totally forgot that you guys had the same class, I was in such a hurry." Vince was quiet the whole time, and Faye finally noticed that Spike was waiting to be introduced.  
  
"Oh! Hey Spike this is Vince. Vince this is Spike. He's the new kid I was talking about. "  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Vince said as he held out his had. They shook in a manly kind of way (AN: You know how guys shake hands with their buds) and pulled away.  
  
"Hey. Nothing much. Just got here a while ago."  
  
"Cool, Cool. How did you meet my little Faye?" Vince said putting his arm around her shoulder. She gave him a little punch in the stomach and said," I'm not exactly little anymore."  
  
"Definitely not." Spike thought, looking Faye over. She looked great in her gym clothes. She was wearing yellow short, that in his opinion, were really short, and a white tank top that clung to her curves. "Definitely not little." He murmured. Vicious heard and gave him a smile.  
  
"Well I gotta get back to class. You guys can wait in the stand and watch if you want." Faye said pointing toward the bleachers. Then she headed back toward the group. Vince gave Vicious and Spike and nod and walked after Faye.  
  
"Wow, that was entertaining."  
  
"Just wait and see how much more entertaining we can be." Vicious said walking off toward the bleachers Spike in tow.  
How do you guys like the story so far? I hope I get a lot of reviews for all the time I spent writing this!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you guys for all the great reviews! It makes me feel so much better about my writing and myself. Normally I would never be considered a funny person, but I am glad that I make some of you guys laugh. I will try to update soon, and often. Fantasy Cat I will try to put Ed in here, she will probably be in this chapter!!! I will probably also put Jet, if you have any suggestions, of anything please tell me!!! I promise I will not get mad at you guys!!!!!  
I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
By: Aolani  
Chapter 4  
Spike followed Faye to her locker, waiting for her to get all the things she needed for the weekend. They all ageeded to meet in the parking lot, then to head out to Vicious's place.  
  
"So I hear you will be staying with us for a while." Faye said, closing her locker, and facing Spike.  
  
It too Spike a second to answer, he was preoccuipued by staring into Faye's deep green eyes.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Uh....what did you say?" Spike said a flush of red spreading across his face.  
  
"I said, you will be staying with us for a while right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Spike said shaking himself in his head, "Vicious said I could stay with you guys for a while. You know until I find a place of my own. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. It's just that Vicious mentioned it, and I thought I should make sure that it was true." She than turned and started walking toward the school parking lot.  
  
"Oh." Spike than followed her jogging a little to keep up with her pace.  
  
"So what's the place like?" Spike asked suddenly.  
  
"It's not a shack if that's what you're asking." Faye said smiling faintly at Spike.  
  
"I wasn't worried about that."  
  
"Sure you weren't."  
  
"I wasn't!! I mean where would you sleep if Vicious lived in a shack?" Spike teased.  
  
"On top of one another??" she said grinning.  
  
"You don't seem like that kind of girl."  
  
"How do you know what kind of girl I am?"  
  
"I just do. I know a lot of girls like you."  
  
"I am pretty sure that I am nothing like that kind of girl you think I am."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." They pushed open the doors to the lot, and Spike saw only a couple of cars.  
  
"Wow! Look at those cars! I mean they are great!"  
  
"Yeah, Vicious believes in traveling in style. Which car is yours?" She asked, even though she didn't. She could tell which car was his, and which wasn't."  
  
Spike blushed, and pointed to the old Honda Accord.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I am rich."  
  
"I totally understand, but we have to fix up your ride. You would humilate us all if you're going to be in our gang. That's my baby." Faye said pointing to a sleek red car. It had an dark angel, with wings that extended to the end of the car, painted on the sides of the car.  
  
"Uh.....that's a really nice car." Spike said open-mouthed.  
  
"Yeah, I fixed her up myself. I am really into cars. I guessed I should of been born a boy."  
  
"No, that wouldn't be good, because than I would be deprieved of such a beautiful lady." Spike said. Faye burst into laughter and so did Spike.  
  
When they finally calmed down, Spike asked, "Did you paint the angel yourself.  
  
"No, I didn't paint it on, but I made the design. Same with all the others." she said pointing to Vicious's and Vince's car. Vicious and Vince were standing between their cars talking. Vicious had a raven painted on the hood of his car, with little feathers on the side of his car. It made the raven look like it was flying.  
  
Vince's car had an angel but a lot different than Faye's that was soaring on the sides of his car.  
  
"Most of us have nicknames, but Vince doesn't. We still have to name him. He's a mechanic like me, but what kind of name can we make up with a mechanic?"  
  
"I have no idea. What's your nickname."  
  
"You'll find out later. We have to head out." Faye headed toward Vicious, and spoke with him briefly, before heading back toward Spike.  
  
"You can ride with me, and give me your keys. Vicious will have a guy come and pick up your car." Spike handed her his keys. She than threw it to Vicious who nodded, and got into his car. He drove of, and so did Vince, but they headed in different directions.  
  
"Where are they going?" Spike asked as he got into the passagner seat.  
  
"We don't want the cops tailing us back to Vicious's place."  
  
"So I am guessing I am getting into some serious stuff."  
  
"Yeah, if you want out, just say it." she closed the door and started the car. It purred to life, and Faye stepped on the accelerator. She drove out the lot, and went really fast.  
  
"Aren't you going over the speed limit?" Spike said buckling his seatbelt. Faye glanced at his worried expression and laughed.  
  
"You gotta live fast. What's wrong with fast?"  
  
"Nothing. Just keep your eyes on the road."  
  
"Come on, you don't like fast? Well if your going to join our gang your going to have to get used to it." (AN: I guess this will be kind of like the movie The Fast and the Furious.)  
  
"Do you guys race cars or something?"  
  
"Yeah, that's one of the things we do." she shifted gears and they went even faster.  
  
"Do you know where your going?" Spike said as they passed the same gas station for the 3rd time.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a cop behind us."  
  
"What?!? Shouldn't you slow down?" Spike said alarmed.  
  
"Nah. They won't try following us anymore." She than took a sharp turn and they were in a alley, going really fast.  
  
"Aren't you scared that you are going to scratch your car?"  
  
"Nope. Done this a million times. Plus my baby is real reliable." She than turned onto a really busy street, and took a series of turns that gave Spike a headache.  
  
"Am I going to have to learn this route your taking?"  
  
"No. You can make your own. You'd be surprised by how many streets and turns, and routes there can be. I decided to make mine really complicated."  
  
"Everyone has their own route?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything will be explained later."  
  
"Ookaayyy."  
  
When finally Faye turned onto a desserted street, she took another series of turns that mixed Spike up. They were in a neighborhood of big house. When she finally turned onto a driveway Spike was amazed. The house they were going to was smaller compared to all the other houses but it was still big. She speed across the driveway until she parked right in front of the house.  
  
"Were here. You can head in, I am going to go park the car, and see what's going on in the garage."  
  
"Okay. He got out of the car and watched Faye speed out. He was amazed at how fast she drove. He would have to get used to that. He walked up the steps and knocked once before opening the door. Hope they don't have machine guns for a secerety system, Spike thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
When Faye got to the garage she parked her car next to all the other, and saw Vicious and Vince were already there. She got out of the car, grabbed her bag and locker the door before going in.  
  
"Hey Jet! Did we get the parts?" Faye said squating down next to a pair of legs sticking out beneath a car.  
  
"Yeah." came a muffled reply.  
  
"Great. You are going to have to wash up tonight. I think we are going to have a new member joining us." Faye said patting his kneee before getting up.  
  
"A new member? Man, that means I have to take a shower and everything!" Jet said pushing himself out from under the car, showing a bald man, with a scar on his left eye.  
  
"Sorry old man. Is Ed home yet?" Faye said, heading over to the table where the new parts were sitting.  
  
"Yeah she's in her room with that damn computer again."  
  
"Hey, she's very talented with that computer, and we get a lot of information from her."  
  
"Yeah,Yeah." Jet said as he stuck his head back under the car.  
  
"Dinner's at seven. That's in two hours!!!" Faye shouted as she walked back to the main house. "And it's your turn to cook so get your butt in there!!!"  
  
"Ahh, shit!!" came a muffled reply. Faye smiled, and jogged the rest of the way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Spike opened the door and peered inside. He saw a nice living room with big, fluffy couches, and a big coffee table. He saw a flat screen tv on the wall, and a nice stereo, but he didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello!" Spike shouted. He didn't hear anyone rely, and he didn't see a small dog creep out from beneath the couch. It crawled on its belly to crouch behind Spike's unnoticed form. When the dog was finished studying Spike it gave a loud bark, that startled Spike.  
  
"What the hell!?" Spike said putting his hand over his pounding heart. He turned around and saw a small dog. It had big ears, and it was tan and white. "Oh, its just you."  
  
The dog barked again and went into a freenzy, barking and running around and around Spike.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?? Be quiet!!! This is worse than machine guns!!" Spike didn't particall like dogs all that much, in fact this one irritated him. "Shut up!!!!" The dog didn't listen but continued to bark.  
  
"Ein! Stop it!" Faye said as she walked into the living room. The dog shut up but continued to watch Spike.  
  
"Is he going to watch me all night?"  
  
"Probably, come one. They're downstairs." Spike followed Faye into the kitchen and then down some stairs. She lead him into a room, and then shut the door.  
  
"I'm going to have to blind fold you. You can see once you are officially a memeber." Spike nodded and Faye tied a bandanna around his head. She secured it and made sure he couldn't see. She than grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room. When they touched there was a shot that went up her arm, and made her tremble. Spike felt it too, and they both tried to ignore it. She walked out of the room and headed back up the stairs, and then back toward the kitchen, and out the door that lead to the backyard. She then went to the garage, and putting her finger to her lips telling Jet to be quiet, she opened a cabniet, and pushed aside the tools, and pushed a button. The cabniet swung aside and showed a place where Faye had to put her hand. she put her right hand into a gooey substance, the machine made a whirling sound before the light turned green and a door slide open on he other side of the room. The door was hidden behind a mirror that was showing off the cars. She stepped inside, bringing Spike with her, and waved to Jet before pushing a button that scanned her finger before making a clicking noise. It closed the door, and they were in a elevator. They were being brought down, even thought you couldn't feel it. It felt like you were standing on solid ground. The door opened again and they walked into a room. When the door shut quietly behind them, Faye turned Spike toward her so she could untie the bandanna. Then Spike opened his eyes.  
  
*******************End of chapter 4********************  
  
How do you guys like it so far?? Please review!!! I will be very happy if you do!!!!  
  
~Aolani :D 


	5. AN: Not really importent

Hey People. After reading one of my reviews, I found out that I made a mistake on Spike's car. Thanks for telling me. I haven't updated in a while so I totally forgot that I put that Spike had a nice car. Man, I am really sorry. Now I just look like a bad author. That's okay. I thank you for telling me, and I wish you guys would do that whenever I have made a mistake. I'm not really sure if I want to fix the chapter, but if you guys think it is really important that I will. Review and tell me if you want me to change it, or you can e-mail me at alaqua14@yahoo.com.  
THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! :D  
  
Much Love,  
  
Aolani 


	6. Chapter 5

I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 5  
When Spike opened his eyes he saw that he was in a room. A room that looked a lot like a garage. Everyone was inside, some people he knew and some he didn't. There were eight people in the room, not including himself, Faye, Vicious, Vince, and other people he didn't know.  
  
"Spike, welcome to the basement. This is were it happens." Vicious said, taking the blind fold away from him.  
  
"Where what happens?"  
  
"Later." Vicious said, Vicious is a man that says very little, Spike thought.  
  
"Spike, this is Jet," Faye said pointing to a bald-headed man with a mechanical arm, "He and Ed," Faye said pointing to a little girl with a mop of red hair on her head, "are the mechanics, and Ed is the watcher."  
  
"A watcher?"  
  
"We'll get to that later. This is Mouse," Faye said pointing to a guy with short blond hair and glasses, "and his brother Devon." Faye brought Spike's attention to a tall guy that had raven black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was dark and mysterious and Spike wondered if he and Faye had something going on because when they looked eachother both their eyes warmed, and they touched eachothers arm before she got on with the next person.  
  
"You don't look like brothers," Spike said, trying to draw Devon's attention away from Faye.  
  
"Were half brothers." Mouse and Devon said at the same time.  
  
"We get that a lot." Mouse said.  
  
"Last but not least, this is Julia." Faye said bringing Spike's attention away from Mouse and toward a tall blond. Faye gave her a little hug, and whispered something in her ear, and they both giggled, before Julia brought her attention back to Spike. Spike thought she was beautiful, with her long blond hair. He usually liked blonds but for some reason he liked Faye's violet hair. She was all he could think about right now. Bringing his attention back to the group when he realized he was imagining Faye in his bed, he saw Julia looking at him with a mysterious look in her eye. He was wondering what she was thinking and he couldn't help but think he met her somewhere before.  
  
When Vicious spoke he put that thought in the back of his head, along with Faye (even though those didn't get put away as easily as Julia) and tried concentrating on what Vicious was saying.  
  
"If you would like to join this group then anything that we talk about must not be talked about at school, unless we have privacy, and nobody outside this group is there."  
  
"This group that you are about to join is a secret society I guess you can say." Jet said, looking Spike in the eye. ,"I have no idea in hell why they chose you to be the new member, but I respect Faye's and Vicious's decision."  
  
"In this "gang" you will need to have some driving skills. You see we race, (An: I know.its so much like Fast and the Furious, but what can I say I love that movie.) and if we win we get money. If our group wins a race we get prize money, and only half of that we get to keep. The other half goes to something else, we won't tell you now, but let's just say that it's a good cause."  
  
"Here, everyone is our friend, and we trust eachother. If you are not a person that can give your trust easily then you better get outta here."  
  
"That's mostly all you need to know. Nothing else is really important right now."  
  
"Hey Spike, you might want to know this, since the others have failed to mention that this race is more then just driving a car. It is like a maze, with tons of obstacles. You are going to be driving a car, and flying a plane. You are going to be jumping from a plane, and roller skating, to head on combat. This isn't a wimp sport. You can get hurt, and trust me we all get hurt." Faye said, seriously.  
  
"There's one more thing that I want to know."  
  
"And what's that?" Devon said.  
  
"Is this illegal?"  
  
"Hell yes!" Jet said.  
  
"Okay, I'm in." Everyone smiled except for Devon. Spike thought he saw a glint in his eyes, but wasn't sure because Faye was in his way when she came and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You'll love it here." Faye said grinning up at him.  
  
"I know I will." Spike said returning the smile, "now tell me.where is my room?"  
  
"Follow me sir, and I will show you." Faye hooked her arm through his and they started walking toward the door. "Hey Jet! Have you finished dinner yet? I'm sure that our guest her is famished!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll go put it on the table now. Dinner will be ready is 10 minuets! You here that boys? I don't want any of you late!" Jet said as he followed Faye and Spike out the door. The rest of the guys stayed downstairs, and gathered around a table and started talking.  
  
"So Faye, I seem to get the feeling that I didn't get the whole thing down there. Are there some things that you guys failed to mention?"  
  
"We got most of it down, there are just a couple more minor details, but that can wait until later. The next race isn't until tomorrow, so we don't have to explain everything now. But you won't be racing tomorrow. You will just watch, and stay back with Ed."  
  
"Hey! Why don't I get to race? And Ed? Isn't she that little girl?"  
  
"Yeah, and you don't have enough experience, and you don't know how everything goes so you will just to have to watch."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Spike said grumpily. Faye led him upstairs, and back into the living room. She told him to wait there while she checked on Jet. When Faye left Spike sat on the plush sofa, and relaxed, and sorted some things out in his head. He didn't notice anyone behind him until they spoke.  
  
"So you're the new guy." Devon said.  
  
"Yup, me the new guy." Spike said, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Well I just wanted to give you a friendly hello, and say that if you do anything to Faye to hurt her I will personally hang you out to dry.(AN: I don't think that was that mean, do you?)  
  
"What are you her boyfriend?"  
  
"No, but I used to be. Right now we are just..how do you say. close friends." Devon said.  
  
"Okay. Anything else you wanted to say?"  
  
"I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her, and I know there are going to be some sparks. I just wanted to warn you that if you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you. Otherwise I think we could become good friends." Devon said, then turned and walked away. "Weird guy, Spike thought."  
  
A few minutes later Faye walked back in and directed Spike to a staircase. They walked up and after a few twist and turns she opened a door. Inside was a King bed, a dresser, a TV, and a bathroom. It was really nice, and a lot bigger than his room at home.  
  
"You will be staying here. If you need anything then find one of us, and we'll help you."  
  
"I might need some help finding this room again."  
  
"I'll help you find it again. Now hurry up and change, dinner will be set in a couple of minutes and you don't want to make Jet mad." Faye said and closed the door. She opened the door, and said," Stop standing there looking like you don't know what to do. There are some extra shirts and pants in the drawers." Then she closed the door again. Spike grinned and quickly changed into a white button up shirt, and blue trousers.  
  
When he opened the door again he saw Faye waiting patiently out in the hallway.  
  
"Hurry up." Then she quickly ran down the stairs. Spike had to catch up. "I'm starving." Spike thought. And then he grinned when he smelled all the great food coming from the kitchen. "This is going to be great living here!"  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry I know this is short, and it isn't all that good, but it will have to do for now. I will try to write another chapter really soon!  
  
~Aolani 


	7. Chapter 6

I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
Chapter 6  
When Spike and Faye walked into the large dining room, they saw that everyone was already there waiting patiently for the two to come down.  
  
"What took you so long? Have a make out session or something?" asked Vicious, grinning. Faye started, because it was very rare that Vicious made a joke like that. Everyone else was also staring at Vicious as if he had another head growing. He seemed to be at ease with Spike. Nobody in this group ever seemed to be that close.  
  
"Something like that." Spike said grinning. He walked past Vicious who was sitting at the head of the table, and slapped him on the back, giving him another grin. Vicious grinned back, and gestured to the seat on his left.  
  
When Faye just stood there, Vicious gestured to the spot between Spike and Devon. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go help Jet with the food." She stepped through the door that divided the dining room and kitchen, and looked around the kitchen.  
  
Jet was putting the beef and peppers on a plate, and told Faye to bring out the plates to the table. Faye grabbed a tray and loaded it up with the plates and walked through the door with ease. Faye used to work as a waitress, and after years of staying at Vicious's she picked the skill back up.  
  
She set the plates in front of everyone, starting with Vicious first then working her way around the table. She walked back through the door, and loaded he empty tray with champagne glasses, and one plastic glass for Ed. With Ed you never knew what she did. She grabbed two bottles with her other hand and continued on her way back to the dining room.  
  
"Hey Faye, do you think that will be enough food, because I have a feeling that the new guy eats a lot."  
  
Faye thought of Spike and laughed, "He probably does. Why don't you warm up some fried rice that's in the refrigerator, and we can eat that too. Oh! And I think we have some stuffed tofu too. But I'm not really sure if he will eat it, but bring it out anyways!"  
  
She stepped back through the door and passed out the glasses, and put the two champagne bottles in front of Vicious. "I'll be right back, and then we can eat!" At that moment, Spike's stomach gave a growl, and Faye looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"WHAT! I'm hungry." Spike said, turning a dull shade of red. Faye gave him a look that said, "I bet you are," and walked back to the kitchen.  
When she returned Jet was behind her carrying the rice, and Faye was carrying the stuffed tofu.  
  
"Tofu! Who the hell eats tofu nowadays?!" Spike said, looking at the tofu in disgust.  
  
"I do." Faye said, and sat down next to him. Once everyone was looking at Vicious, he gave Spike a little speech, welcoming him to the gang, and popped the cork. It flew, and hit Spike square in the head.  
  
Everyone stared between Vicious and Spike, wondering if Spike was going to explode.  
  
Faye couldn't hold it any longer. She started giggling, and then when Spike looked at her and she saw the indention in the middle of his forehead she starting laughing even harder. Vicious was grinning, and started laughing too.  
  
Soon everyone was laughing except for Spike who was sitting in his chair pouting and glaring at everyone and Devon.  
  
Once Faye calmed down a bit, she told everyone to eat, and couldn't help grinning throughout the whole meal. Spike glared, and ate, he tried eating everything that he was so mad. He didn't notice he was eating tofu, When dinner was over, Faye said, "Look! Somebody ate all that nasty tofu," Faye said with sarcasm.  
  
"It was probably was you who ate it all."  
  
"Me? Nuh-uh! YOU ate it all. Yeah, you!"  
  
"Hey, I was hungry so I didn't notice what I as eating!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Say whatever you want, but I know you ate it all, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else saw you eat it!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Devon stood up and took Faye's hand and helped her up too. "You were working all day, why don't we let the others clean up, hmm?" he said giving her a spectacular grin.  
  
"You are so nice!," Faye said giving him a kiss on the lips," I think I will, and you can join me." Devon gave her a grin and led her to another door that led out of the dining room. Faye flashed Spike a grin, and then winked at Julia.  
  
Spike scowled, but when Julia came and told him that she would help him, he grinned and thought, "Well two can play that game, missy." 


	8. Chapter 7

I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
By: Aolani  
Chapter 7  
"Hey guys, are you read to rock and roll?" Vicious said in his gravely voice. When all the team members nodded, Vicious gave everyone an enourmous grin, and told everybody to get ready.  
"I still don't understand WHY I have to stay here with Ed."  
"Edward likes you." Ed said, staring up at him with adoring eyes. She looked like she was about to drool, so Spike quickly broke their eye contact.  
"Just watch, and maybe next time you can go." Devon said giving Spike a smirk.  
"You should just be glad that I'm on your team and not the others," Spike said, and under his breath he added, "you moron."  
  
Devon looked up sharply and stared into Spike's eyes with an angry look on my face.  
"Excuse me. But did I hear you correctly. Did you just call me a moron?"  
"Yeah, do you have a hearing problem. 'Cuse I'll be happy to repeat it to you, nice and slow." Spike said with a lazy drawl.  
They looked like they were going to jump onto each other and beat the bloody pulp out of the other. Faye saw this and quickly got in between them before anything could happen. "Boys, boys! Quit it. We have a competition to win, and I will have none of your big egos getting in the way." She glared at them both and pushed Devon to the other side of the room they were in.  
Vicious looked at them both, and seemed amused. Then he got a serious look on his face and went to the head of the room. There he proceeded to put on his jacket that had the teams name stitched onto the back. It said, Cowboy Bebop. (AN: sorry I couldn't think of any other names)  
"Everybody put your gear on. Okay, today Vince and I will be racing. Devon and Mouse will fight, and Faye and Julia will do what they usually do. Ed, why don't you get your Tomato and goggles and head out to Jet's ship. We'll meet you out on the field in 15 minutes. Spike you go with them. Today you aren't participating so just watch and learn." He dismissed them and immediately Jet and Ed got up and went out the room.  
  
Spike stood there for a second before he turned towards Faye who was wearing white shorts, and a red tight tank top that showed her piercing on her belly button. He could see the muscles in her arms as she rolled white tape (How am I supposed to know what it's called????) around her hand.  
He walked over to her, bent down, tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She looked startled at first but then she gave his a quick grin, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"For Luck," Spike said softly.  
  
"We don't need luck. Were the best that's out there." She finished with her hands, and stood up and put her lucky yellow headband on to hold back her long hair. Her hair was in loose pigtails down her back, a string tied down it every few inches to secure it. She then, picked up her jacket that looked exactly like Vicious's and slipped that on.  
  
"You'll get one, once you start racing." Faye said when he was staring at her jacket. She walked to the other side of the room where her bag was and started digging through it.  
  
Julia came over, and Spike looked at her. She was wearing tight black pants, and a white tee-shirt that said Cowboy Bebop, showed him her belly. On her right hip bone he could barely see a red rose.  
  
"Aren't I going to get a good luck kiss too?"  
  
Spike nearly groaned out loud, and un-willing gave Julia a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What? No kiss on the lips?" Julia said with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm saving those kisses for someone else." Spike said and turned his back to her.  
  
"Does her name happen to be Faye?" Julia said giving a slight chuckle.  
  
"How did you know that?" Spike said, quickly turning around.  
"I know these things."  
  
"I thought you would be mad."  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Because you like me." Spike said, making it sound like it made all the sense in the world.  
  
"I don't like you in that way. I just like to make Vicious jealous." Julia said grinning at Vicious.  
  
"She tries, but it doesn't work that well." Vicious said, coming over and putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"I didn't know the two of you were together."  
"We are and we aren't. Nothing big." Vicious said, he gave her one last kiss on her lips and said, "Hurry up and get ready, we have to be out there in 10 minutes."  
  
When Vicious walked away, Julia started rolling tape around her hands, just like Faye.  
  
"You know, I think Faye likes you too."  
  
"But I thought she was together with Devon." Spike said grumpily.  
  
"She acts like she likes him, but it's just an act. Don't let it fool you."  
  
"Yeah?" Spike said getting a hopeful look on his face, and turned his head to look at Faye who was stretching on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah. Now you better get out to the ship before Jet and Ed leave you."  
"Fine." He gave one last look at Faye and walked out of the room.  
  
Julia gave a little shake of her head as if she were saying, "What am I going to do with you." Then she turned her attention back to putting her tape on.  
  
One way or another I am going to have to get those two together, Julia thought.  
End OF Chapter 7  
Hope you guys liked it! Please Review! And give me any suggestions on what should happen next!!!  
  
~Aolani 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! I just wanted to say that I kind of lost my creative touch, so I don't think this chapter is all that great. The "race" will probably won't be all that exciting to you guys. I will probably re-write this chapter if you guys think I could do better. If you have any ideas on how I could make the "race" better please tell me! Thanks a lot guys!  
Enjoy this chapter!  
~Aolani  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Spike stepped out of the ship he saw that Jet had landed them on a cliff. Below he could see that there was a large open field, and that there were raised cement blocks, big enough to fit 5 houses on them. They were arranged so that they could show everyone in the audience, the fight, and so it made it hard for the fighters to jump down. They were about 2 stories high, and he saw that there were ladders going up on each side of the block.  
  
Spike looked around and saw that there was another cliff across from the one that Jet had landed on. It seemed like the arena was in a valley, but it wasn't. Jet and Ed were taking out earpieces (AN: IF you have seen X2 then I think you know what I mean) that neatly fit in there ears. Ed swayed over to Spike's side, waving her hands back and forth, and handed Spike his earpiece.  
  
"So Spike-person can talk to Edward!" Ed said giving him a wide grin. Spike gave a grunt and walked up to Jet.  
  
"Can we communicate to them?"  
  
"You mean Faye?" Jet said, taking out a duffel bag, handing Ed her Tomato.  
  
"Does the whole freaking world know?" Spike said in exasperation.  
  
"Just about." He handed Spike another bag, and Spike un-zipped it and looked inside. It had a rifle with a spiffy looking eye piece.  
  
"Why do we need a gun?" Spike said, zipping the bag back up and setting it to the side.  
  
"Things around here get rough. Don't expect everything around here to be a piece of cake. Plus we need our team members to win, so we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them would we?"  
  
"Has someone tried to kill them before?" Spike said sharply, looking back toward the field, searching for Faye.  
  
"Let's just say better safe than sorry." Jet said, and set the bag he was carrying down.  
  
Faye was under the stands (kind of like a football game, you know where the players come out of) stretching, and jumping up and down, getting ready.  
  
Julia was next to her, tying her long blonde hair in a high pony tail. She added a headband, to keep loose pieces of hair off her face.  
  
"You ready?" Julia said, stretching her arms out, and cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Of course I am. We are the best aren't we?" Faye said giving her a quick grin, and hugging her.  
  
Faye and Julia were known as the Bebop Twins. They were the girls that fought for the Bebop team, and they have yet to loose a fight. The team Cowboy Bebop was the top team in this race (An: Sorry guys I still have to think of a name for the race. You see? Creative juices right out the window!!!) If they win this race, then they would go to the Championship and race against the Wolverines. Cowboy Bebop's competition. The Wolverines also had yet to loose a race.  
  
"We are going to win this for Lacey." Faye whispered.  
  
"Yes. We can't loose!" They grinned at eachother.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome to the ring, the famous BEBOP TWINS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When the crowd screamed and cheered, Faye and Julia walked out to the ring, and waved their hands. They climbed up the high ladder, and stepped onto the platform.  
  
"And against the Bebop Twins, from Team Lunar, welcome Jordan and Carrie!" Some people cheered for them, but mostly the crowd was still cheering for Faye and Julia.  
  
On the other side, two women stepped out, both beautiful, but nothing compared to Faye's Violet head, and Julia's golden one. Faye and Julia were almost like Ying and Yang, and that was one of the things that made them so beautiful. Together they stood out, and they complimented each other.  
  
Jordan and Carrie were both blonde, Jordan had on a tank top that said Lunar on the front and Jordan on the back, with tight fitting pants. Carrie was wearing a Chinese dress, that had slits up the sides, and her hair was in a bun on the back of her head. They were both strongly muscled, and they were waving at the crowd. They climbed up the ladder one by one.  
  
When they reached the platform, they stood on the other side from Faye and Julia, looking at them, measuring them up.  
  
When the crowd roared even louder, the announcer spoke.  
  
"Are you Ready?!?" he screamed. Both teams nodded.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Immediately the two teams started circling each other. Faye and Julia looked at each other and grinned. Faye always took the tougher looking chick, and Julia always took the one that was more delicate. It just worked out better that way.  
  
Faye and Julia waited for the right moment, when the Jordan and Carrie were nervously anticipating for Faye and Julia to move.  
  
When Faye lunged after Jordan was surprised because the whole time she was looking at Julia, for Julia was staring at her the whole time.  
  
Then Jordan understood that the twins were trying to fool them.  
  
"Well that won't work now that I know what your up to." Jordan though and quickly dodged Faye's punch to her face.  
  
Spike was still with Jet and Ed, and after they had set up the rifle and took out Ed's Tomato they sat down and chairs that appeared out of bags.  
  
"How did you do that?" Spike had asked when he saw the chair appear.  
  
"Magic." Jet grunted and sat down, taking out a bowl of instant noodles, pulled the string and took out his chopsticks and began eating.  
  
"Want any?" Jet mumbled through the noodles in his mouth.  
  
"Sure why not?" Spike said. He never turned down the offer to have food.  
  
Now that the race had started Spike forgot about the noodles in his hand, and was watching Faye fight the girl named Jordan.  
  
"Can we talk to her?" Spike asked, thinking about the earpiece in his ear.  
  
"Yeah, but you better wait until after the fight. You might distract her, and make her loose the fight."  
  
"Nobody's going to make me loose anything. I'm the best that's out there!" Faye's voice said through the earpiece.  
  
"You heard that?" Spike said, starting to sweat, thinking about when Jet was talking to him earlier about Faye.  
  
Jet took out his earpiece, and said,"Don'w worry about a thing. She didn't have it turned on then, so she didn't hear. Everything was just between you and me." He said casually.  
  
"AND EDWARD!" Ed said popping out between them.  
  
"What? You hear? Well just remember that you didn't hear anything." Spike said, grabbing her by her small shoulders.  
  
"What? Edward heard nothing? But Spike-person and Jet-person wer-.."  
  
"YOU DIDIN'T HEAR ANYTHING! YOU GOT IT?"  
  
Ed nodded and headed back to her chair, and her Tomato.  
  
"What's all the screaming about? I took a hit because you. Screaming like a girl." Julia said through the earpiece.  
  
"I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!"  
  
"There you go again. If your not careful you voice is going to stay like that!"  
  
"Whatever! Just get back to your damn fighting, and stop worrying about me and my damn voice!" Spike yelled and looked down at Faye who was blocking punches and kicks quickly.  
  
"Wow Faye! I didn't know you could move so fast!"  
  
"Can't.talk now..later!" Faye said quickly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Spike said and blushed when Faye got hit in the arm, and Jet glared at him.  
  
"You're ruining the whole damn fight! Can't you just sit down and shut your trap?"  
  
"Sorry!" Spike in a sulking voice, and sat down in his chair.  
  
That's it for this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! I would have finished this one, but I don't have the time, so you guys will just have to wait until chapter 9 comes out!  
  
Hope you like it so far! ANY SUGGESTIONS ON SOME THINGS IN THE STORY LIKE THE NAME OF THE RACE THEN PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!!!  
  
~Aolani 


	10. Chapter 9

+_+_+_+_+_+_++_++_+_+_+_+_+__+_ Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been gone most of the summer, although that isn't really an excuse. I know to some of you this story might be a little confusing and to others you fit right in. I'm not really sure where I am going with this story, just writing along as I go. So please bear with me. Once again this might be confusing, but just pretend it's a really bad movie or something!!!+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Man, this girl just doesn't quit! Faye thought as she dodged another kick, and countered with her own. Almost there. Faye was waiting for the right moment before she did her special move. It was called "kicking her ass", because Faye couldn't think of anything better to name it, and anytime someone saw it, they would say she kicked some ass. Faye was trying to tire Jordon down before she did it, so that it would be more effective. Plus she was trying to wait until Julia was done with Carrie before she did it. She didn't want to hurt anyone more than necessary.  
  
YES! Faye thought as she saw Jordon stumble after receiving a kick in the leg. Faye quickly grabbed her by the shoulders so that she was facing her, than did a quick jump that sent her flying over Jordon's head. She stretched her legs out so that it looked like she was doing the splits in mid air, kicking Jordon in the face as she went, and landed behind her with her front to Jordon's back. She grabbed Jordon's ponytail and bent her head back, and swiftly giving her a hard kick in the rear.  
  
Jordon's dazed face showed surprise as she was thrown forward, and made a beeline for her partner.  
  
"Duck Julia!" Faye yelled, and she landed back on her feet. Julia knew what was happening so she quickly twisted Carrie's arm back and pushed her forward so that she fell down and mad a perfect cushion for Jordon. Jordon came flying over and landed on her stomach, onto Carrie's back. Jordon's head hit the pavement hard, and she was knocked out.  
  
Faye was pretty sure that she was heavy enough that Carrie would not be able to get up without help. Faye took a deep breath and turned to Julia. They did a quick high-five.  
  
Julia looked down at Carrie, for a second. Carrie was struggling madly to get Jordon off her.  
  
"Have fun! Meet you at the finish line!"  
  
Faye grabbed Julia by the hand and they both jogged over to the edge of the stadium. There they received a large key that miraculously appeared before them.  
  
"Yes! One down, three to go!"  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"I still don't get this game. Why do they receive a key?" Spike asked Jet and he used binoculars to look down at Faye and Julia.  
  
"It's part of the game, kid. Let me explain it the easy way. This game is kind of like an obstacle course. The winner of the fight gets the key earlier, so I guess you can say that the Bebop Twins have a head start. Now they will still have to go through 2 more obstacles. The Lunar Team will still have a chance to catch up."  
  
"Do you know what the next test is going to be?"  
  
"Nobody ever knows except for the game committee. The game is alternated between a fight, race, maze, one-on-one, swimming or water battle, and laser tag. Almost always there is a fight, race and laser tag at the end."  
  
"Which way do you think things are going to be?" Spike asked.  
  
"Today I am guessing that it is everything except one-on-one. Almost never is it every event. That has only happened twice. And that was between the top groups in the whole history of this game. I am thinking that it is going to be one of those if we win, and are up against the Wolverines."  
  
"Why are they so good. I mean who could be better than you guys. As far as I have seen you guys work together so well!" Spike asked surprised.  
  
"I'm telling you straight, right now kid. Those guys could kick our asses if we even dropped our guard for one second. We have only gone up against them one time. And that ended up as a tie. Those guys are ruthless, and would do anything to win. Their leader, Dave, is the best fighter there is. He could probably go up against Vicious. That is how high his skill level is."  
  
"How do you know so much about them? I mean you only fought against them once. I don't think that is enough time to figure that much out."  
  
"Oh. Well that's because Faye used to be in there group. She came to ours two years ago. As far as I have seen she hasn't regretted the decision."  
  
"Do you know why she came here?"  
  
"That's a question that you are going to have to ask her yourself, kid." Jet said as he stood up and walked over to Ed.  
  
He deposited the noodle cup in the trash and crouched down next to Ed's sitting form.  
  
"Did you scan the key yet?" Jet said.  
  
"Yes, Yes! Ed took picture of BIG key," Ed made a buzzing sound as if she were scanning something, "and put information into Tomato. Tomato said that no traps are on key Jet-person!"  
  
"Great! Faye, Julia can you hear me?" Jet said into the mic.  
  
There was some crackling before Julia answered, "Were here Jet. Were making a run for the stadium doors!"  
  
"Where are they going?" Spike asked, as he looked around, but he didn't see any doors.  
  
All of a sudden a chopper came. Inside was Devon and Mouse. Devon was piloting the chopper. He set it down next to the girls. After they had gotten the key, they ran toward it.  
  
Faye looked back and she saw that Carrie was slapping Jordon, trying to wake her up. Jordon was starting to come to.  
  
"Move faster!" Faye urged Julia on. Mouse was already at the door, and he grabbed both of there hands. The chopper lifted off right when their feet got onto the railing. The girls grabbed onto the railing on the inside of the chopper, so that they were hanging out. That way they would be able to get off faster.  
  
Faye leaned inside and gave Devon a big grin when he turned around to see if they were alright.  
  
"I love doing this!" Devon gave her an answering grin, before going back to the controls.  
  
"Hey Jet! How are the girls doing back there?" Faye yelled over the loud noise of the chopper.  
  
"They are on their way. You had better look out for them. Their friends just picked them up and it looks like they have some heavy artillery."  
  
"Thanks Jet." Faye repeated what Jet said to Devon but he had already heard. He picked up the speed (if you can even do that on a chopper). They were coming up onto the small island off the coast of the fighting ground. There Faye and Julia could see a giant maze, that had to be at least 5 miles long. There were heavy metal doors closing it.  
  
"Only one of you guys can go with Faye and Julia. The other will have to pilot the chopper back." Jet said into everyone's headphones.  
  
"Devon stay with the girls. I need Mouse right now." Vicious said.  
  
"Gotcha. Over and out." Devon said.  
  
Inside Spike was cringing, but on the outside he showed no signs of emotion. In his head he knew that it would probably be a more powerful team if they had Devon. He just wished it was him and not Devon.  
  
He picked up his binoculars again, but the chopper was fading with the sun.  
  
"It's going to be dark soon. Are they going to be okay?"  
  
"They will be fine. Come on, we have to go to the next checkpoint." Jet said as he gathered up everything they took out.  
  
"Where are we going?" Spike asked as he picked up the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"Out to the ocean."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys will give me some good reviews! But I wouldn't really mind if you gave me some criticism. I would have made it longer, but I thought that it would probably be better for you if I left you guys at a cliff hanger!!!!!!! I already working on the next chapter! Bye for now!!!  
  
~Aolani 


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry! I didn't mean to post 3 of the same chapters. When I was uploading them it kept saying some kind of technological crap, and I NEVER know what it means, so I thought that it wouldn't work so I tried it a couple of times.  
  
I am trying to find a way to delete two of the chapters but it is hard because I don't know how. All I know to do is replace the chapter. If anyone knows how to please inform me!!! Thanks. Sorry about my mistakes!!!!!!!!  
  
And thank you for telling me!  
  
~Aolani 


	12. Chapter 10

I Need Love  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" Spike said, whining like a little kid.  
  
"For the hundredth time, NO! Sit back and take a little nap for all I care, just shut the hell up!" Jet said viciously, before going back to the ships controls.  
  
"Spike-person take nap! Nappy, nappy, nap! Ed take a nap too!!!" Ed said before bouncing to the back of the ship and plopping onto the ground.  
  
"That is one weird kid!" Spike grumbled. Then he got up and headed to the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
  
"Don't even think about eating my beef and bell peppers! You can have another instant Raman. Ed won us a whole year's supply of that stuff!" Jet shouted.  
  
"Why can't I eat the damn beef and bell peppers? That's my favorite!"  
  
"We have to eat as much Raman first! And the beef is expensive and I'm not wasting it on some kid like you!"  
  
"Who says I am a kid, old man?"  
  
"Old man! Who are you calling a old man?!?!?" Jet said before getting up in a threatening way and stalking over to Spike.  
  
"You don't scare me, old man."  
  
"You should be."  
  
Those were the last words before Spike and Jet lunged at each other.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Come one, come on! Can't you make this thing go faster?" Julia said, switching from foot to foot.  
  
"What do you think? You ask that damn question every single time you come onto this damn thing!" Devon said.  
  
"Let's stop arguing. Do you think the maze is going to be hard? We can only bring one person along, and since it is a maze, I guess it is Devon."  
  
"Even if you did choose Mouse, you can't have him. Vicious needs him. I think he will be joining us at the end of the race." Devon said.  
  
"Okay. Do you think we can make it through the maze before the other team catches up? Who do you think they are going to bring along?" Julia asked. (AN: If you haven't already figured it out, after every obstacle course, the team can add on another team member..you kind of get it now?)  
  
"I am guessing that they are going to be bringing Nick." Mouse said, in a quiet voice.  
  
"Nick.." Julia said, then sighed.  
  
"You are going to have to get over him. Vicious wouldn't like it very much if he figured you still were pinning after him." Faye said, giggling. Julia and Nick had been on the same team, before they both split up. That was when Julia had met Vicious, and joined their group. But after all these years Julia still had not gotten over him. It was an ongoing joke between the team members. The only one that didn't seem to get it was Vicious. Everything else was easy for Vicious, but when it came to relationships he was an infant.  
  
"As if. It's not like he pays attention to me anymore. I even bet he is not listening to me over the transmitter." Julia said with a frown.  
  
"It's not all his fault. He is very busy right now." Faye said, trying to cheer Julia up a tiny bit.  
  
"Oh but Nick! He used to pay all the attention in the world to me. I miss those old days. If only he did not meet Carrie." Julia said depressingly.  
  
"I know Vicious loves you."  
  
"Do you know that Spike loves you?" Julia said, quickly changing the subject. She gave Faye a teasing grin.  
  
"WHAT! Are you kidding! We just met."  
  
"WHAT!" Spike shouted over the speaker. You could hear some crackling and hear Jet trying to calm Spike down.  
  
"Are you trying to kill us!!! If you keep running around in circles and slamming into things, we aren't going to last very long in the air!!!" Jet shouted.  
  
"I guess they heard." Julia said.  
  
"I KNOW you don't love me, big head!" Faye said.  
  
"Hey! Calm down back there, we don't want to be stressed out before the next mission!" Devon shouted over the loud churning of the helicopter.  
  
"Sorry!" Faye said. She turned down the voulume on her transimitter. She concentrated on the beautiful sea beneath her. She saw dolphins swimming towards the setting sun. What a cliché, Faye thought. But then she brought her mind back to the matter at hand. She had to quickly remember all her skills about finding her way through a maze, and tracking. She was the 2nd best tracker on the team, Jet being the best guy there is. She hadn't been tracking in a while, and she could already hear Jet yelling at her. "I told you so! You should have been outside practicing instead of locking yourself inside your room, and drawing and painting! What am I going to do with you?" Then he would sigh. "You were the best damn tracker I have ever taught." Then he would shake his head and walk away.  
  
He was probably doing it right now. He was so preditable.  
  
"..What am I going to do with her? She was the best damn tracker I have ever taught." Jet was saying. Spike and Ed had to endure Jet saying the same thing over and over. Does he ever shut up? Spike thought.  
  
When he started to repeat himself Spike finally got up and stuck a piece of candy in his mouth.  
  
"Dear god man! You have been saying the same thing over and over. Do you ever shut the hell up?"  
  
Jet spit the piece of candy out. It hit Ed's forward in the center.  
  
"Oh! Candy!" Ed said.  
  
"No! Don't give that to her!" Jet said, quickly lunging toward Ed. Ed scampered away laughing evilly. "You dumb knucklehead! Now we are going to have to deal with her too." Jet sighed loudly, and grumbling the whole time, went back into the cockpit.  
  
"What?" Spike said, looking confused.  
  
"Get ready girls." Devon said. He had already switched places with Mouse and was now putting a backpack on.  
  
"As ready as we ever will be." Julia said.  
  
"Ready." Faye pushed down her sunglasses, to look Devon in the eye. She gave him a wink before waiting for Mouse to give her a thumbs up. When he did she jumped out of the helicopter and was in the air. Next was Julia then Devon. Julia and Faye were yelling and whooping all the way down.  
  
When they hit the right altitude they pulled the string that would let their parachutes come out. Devon and Julia both got theirs to come out. But when Faye tried pulling hers it got stuck.  
  
"Hey guys!! I gotta big problem here!" Faye frantically said as she tried pulling the string again. Already she was falling to fast.  
  
Faye went flying fast Devon and Julia.  
  
"Faye! Hold on!" Julia was about to let her parachute go, when Devon stopped her.  
  
"I'll get her, your not strong enough. Plus I have the sheet." Devon pulled the red string that let his parachute go. He started leaning down so he could catch up to Faye.  
  
"Faye pull back a little bit!" Devon yelled. Faye angled her body so that she was at an angle, which made her go down slower, but not that slow. (AN: sorry guys but I'm not an expert at this stuff, I am kind of making it up as I go, so if any of you do know about this please do not get offended!!!!)  
  
Faye tried to lean her upper body up a tiny bit, although it was hard she did it.  
  
Devon came flying down, and hid body hit Faye's.  
  
"Umphh!" Faye said, as he knocked the wind out of her body. Solid arms wrapped around her tight.  
  
"Turn around! Grab onto my straps!" Faye did as she was told, and grabbed onto the two straps that held his parachute into place. For good measure she also wrapped her legs around him too.  
  
When Devon was sure that she was secure, he pulled on the blue string and out came a big sheet. He quickly grabbed the straps at the end (think of a parachute that you played with in gym in elementary school, the handles) before they pulled out too.  
  
They were both jerked upwards, as the parachute caught.  
  
"Dear God women, don't you know how to check your parachute before you jump?" Devon said as he steered them towards the little island.  
  
"Hey, I was excited! And don't tell me that you check yours every time you jump, because I know that you don't."  
  
"Yeah well whatever. At least your safe." He said as he gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What! What are they doing down there!" Spike said, as he looked through the high-tech binoculars.  
  
"Welll, he just saved her life, and now they are floating down to the island." Jet said.  
  
"Well I know that! But it looks like they are going to kiss or something!" Spike nearly screamed. "What! She is!"  
  
"Thanks for saving me Devon." Faye said, then she gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"No problem, babe."  
  
The End of that Chapter.  
  
What do you guys think? Should Faye be with Spike or Devon?? I expect you to say when you guys review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hoped you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter out soon!  
  
~Aolani 


	13. Chapter 11

I Need Love

A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic

By: Aolani

Note: I think most of you have noticed that there are two chapter 10's. One is an author's note, and the other is really chapter 10, even though it is chapter 10. Sorry if I am mixing you up, but I can't help it because I am mixing myself all up! Sorry about that! I will try to fix it, but if I don't fix it in time, I just wanted to let you know!

**Chapter 11**

****

THUD!

"Gosh! Get off me you big BAFOON!" Faye nearly shouted when Devon landed on top of her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Couldn't help it!" Devon said with a grin.

"Stop joking around, you two! We have work to do. No time to be rolling around like little children…." Julia said, as she took off the parachute.

"You should be glad that I was there to help you!" Devon said.

"Well I sure am, but that doesn't give you reason to molest me!" Faye said jokingly.

Devon and Faye pushed each other around for a little bit before they got serious, and took off their parachutes. They looked around real quick then they went through their utility belts and backpacks, making sure that everything was where it needed to be or was easily assessable.

"Hey! Do you guys know if the other team has gotten their key yet?" Faye said, as she strapped a knife and gun to her thigh.

"There on their helicopter, and motoring your way!" Spike said over the intercom.

"Good," Devon said, "We still have a head start. Let's get moving, and see what's in the middle of the maze."

The three of them starting trekking up the mountain. At the top you could see great, huge stone walls enclosing the whole maze.

It took them a good 20 minutes before they reached the top.

"Who needs a thigh master when you can climb steep hills all day?" Faye said to Julia.

"You have to stop joking about that!" Julia said, glaring at Faye.

"YOU use a thigh master? I mean really, don't you get a good enough work out in the gym…or even in bed?" Devon said with a little waggle of his eyebrows.

"I use the thigh master, because I want to tone my thighs. There's nothing more to it. Although it's none of your business, yes I do get a GREAT work out in bed. Not everyone to be like you though, hopping around from bed to bed every night." Julia said sternly.

"Hey! Are you trying to ruin my chances with Faye?"

"Yeah right, buddy." Spike muttered over the intercom.

"As if you will ever have a chance since Spike is here." Julia said with a straight face.

"Would you guys stop talking about me as if I am not even here?" Faye said glaring back at both of them.

They stopped bickering when they reached the huge ornate doors.

"Let's get this over with." Faye muttered, as she placed the key in the whole and turned.

The great big doors shuddered for a moment before they slowly started opening. It was like magic, for they opened by themselves. Once all three of them stepped through the door slowly started swinging shut.

"Were in." Julia said.

"What happens now?" Spike asked.

"Well they go through the maze, running into all sorts of stuff. Sometimes they even run into the other team, and they have a little brawl. But the maze is always a tricky place. It's almost like it moves around you. There has been cases where a team get stuck, and can't find there way out, and have to be extracted." Jet said with a solemn voice.

"Tricky, Tricky, TRICKY!" Ed said, jumping around.

"Has anyone…….." Spike stopped, looked around, "…….._died_………..in the maze?"

"God Spike! It's not likes it's a ghost town, or a haunted house. NO, no one has dies. Sure they have been hurt, but that's because of the stuff you run into when you are in the maze."

"Ah….okay." Spike said a little sheepishly, "Are we going to do anything? I mean other than sit here and listen."

"Spike my boy, that's what we do best. We have to listen, and make sure everything is going okay, otherwise we wouldn't be able to get them out of trouble when they need it the most."

They entered the maze, and they weren't surprised to find tall green hedges, which were the walls inside the a maze. It was just like one of garden mazes, that you see so often in royal houses, and real rich peoples backyards.

"Okay Devon. You're the mastermind here. Where should we go?" Julia said.

"Well….we have a choice of either going left, right, or straight. If you go straight, it is most likely going to lead you close to the middle of the maze, then swerve off, and head back to the outside. But usually that's what the maze maker want you to think, so the most logical answer is to go through the middle…..of course there is the 20 where either the left or the right is the….."

"Shush!" Faye said smacking him in the arm, "We don't need a whole detailed explanation on which way we are going to go! Just tell us where!"

"Tell me about it.' Spike muttered over the line.

"Fine then. I am deciding that today we are going to go right."

They then all headed off to the right, sticking close together.

"How long do you think it is going to take to get through this thing?" Faye said, "I want to get home so I can watch my favorite show tonight! I hope I don't have to miss it."

"You never know, this might not be the last challenge. There might be another one after this that we have to go through. It could take us until tomorrow morning before we actually win." Julia said.

"You never know." Was all Devon said.

They continued walking on, stopping every now and then to take a drink or take a little break. They didn't run into anything dangerous yet……just got a little mixed up in the maze.

"I thought you said that he knew what he was doing! They have been going around in circles, for what seems like forever!" Spike practically yelled.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Devon said.

"Well good! Now I can tell you what I think of you stupid logic about going around in this maze!"

"Oh Yeah? Who's the one that is IN the maze?"

"Oh yeah! Well I WOULD be in the maze, but unlike you, I haven't been doing this for my whole life. Shouldn't you be able to get in and out of there quickly?"

"Yeah())))"

"Really! Well ("

(Let's just say that went on for a little bit….)

"Boys!" Julia and Faye screamed.

"))()!"

"(((("

"BOYS!"

"(((((("

"SHUT UP!" they screamed.

"There coming! God! While you two were having the time of your lives, Spike forgot to look at the fricking radar, and now there right behind us!"

"Thanks to Devon yelling at him, they heard him, and now are just a curve away!"

"Hustle! Move those asses!" Faye said, and they took off at a run.

"Now would be a good time for Devon's good sense of direction!" Julia said, as she took out her stun gun.

"Do you think we are going to need that?" Devon said, "they can't be that close!"

"Well there are! No time to talk, or kick you in the butt! Keep going!" Faye said as they took a turn.

"What happened? What the HELL happened?" Jet said as he ran into the room, holding up his pants.

"The minute I leave this room, you stupid, have to do something stupid!"

"He he…..ah…..they caught up…..and I kind of forgot to warn them……." Spike said sheepishly.

"THEY WHAT?"

To be Continued……

Stay Tuned!

Already on the next chapter! I really like the reviews! So write them!


End file.
